Flow cytometry (flow cytometer) is generally used for analyzing bio-related fine particles such as cells, microbes, and liposome (for example, see Non-Patent Document 1). Flow cytometry is a method which applies laser light (excitation light) having a particular wavelength to fine particles passing through a channel in one line, and detects fluorescence or scattered light emitted from the respective fine particles to analyze the plurality of fine particles one by one. The method of flow cytometry converts light detected by a light detector into an electric signal for quantification, and conducts statistical analysis so as to determine types, sizes, structures or the like of the respective fine particles.
In recent years, multicolor analysis using a plurality of fluorochromes has been widespread in the field of flow cytometer (see Non-Patent Document 1). Each of fluorochromes has a peculiar spectrum. Spectrum information on each fluorochrome is important data showing characteristics of a corresponding fluorochrome.
For example, there is disclosed, in Patent Document 1, a technology which simultaneously detects fluorescence, in a plurality of wavelength areas, emitted from a fine particle, and displays detection results for the respective wavelength areas as spectral display. This technology allows visual recognition of measurement data. On the other hand, there is disclosed, in Patent Document 2, a technology which performs correction calculation of fluorescence intensity values under predetermined limiting conditions at the time of multicolor measurement by using a plurality of light detectors for measuring a fine particle labeled by a plurality of fluorochromes. This technology increases accuracy of fluorescence intensity to be measured.